


Can't Fight This Feeling

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: three weeks for dw, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Male Protagonist, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, there were explosions and betrayal and getting shot at and a baby, but buddies don't leave each other hangin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> What is up with this? Three Weeks for Dreamwidth has some super alien powers on my creative output, you guys! For those who couldn't guess, title courtesy of REO Speedwagon. Originally posted at the [Inaugural Commentfic Party](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/347.html?thread=1115&style=mine#cmt1115) at [](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_losers_2010**](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/). Same party as last time, folks; this fic includes spoilers for the film.

Jensen doesn't ask—Well, he asks that one question, and yeah, in hindsight, he guesses that maybe it was a _little_ stupid, but there are some questions that you just _ask_, especially when your friend's been shot. 'Are you okay?' and 'Can you walk?'—those are crucial. So Pooch can't blame Jensen for asking, especially when the shooting came on the heels of Roque's betrayal—and how much did that one suck? In a word: a lot. Okay, so two words—They were being shot at. Jensen thinks he can be forgiven for a few slip ups. (And in the sequel, he calls dibs on the rocket launcher.)

So Jensen doesn't ask Pooch if he's okay when the dust clears (figuratively speaking) and the bad guy makes a clean break (of course).

In the end, Jensen knows Pooch is okay because what comes next is going home.

~*~

When Jolene finally falls asleep, fingers curled tightly around Pooch's hand like this will turn into a bad dream sequence if she lets go, Jensen's pretty sure he should exit stage left. He can't help but stroke the tip of his finger over Jamaar's tiny hand, catching all five of those small fingers. The little guy doesn't even move. They're going to have to train this kid—Jensen stops because there's not exactly a 'they' in Pooch's and Jolene's baby, even though there's no way in hell the team would let anything happen to him or Jolene. They're cooler than the Addams Family and they have better toys.

Jensen glances at Jolene, who's still asleep, and Pooch, who's got his forehead pressed to Jolene's hand. It looks right and they look peaceful, so Jensen slips quietly out the door as proof that he's earned his Special Ops 'stealthy as a ninja' badge only for Pooch to pull the 'not in this lifetime' card by catching him in the hall, Pooch's hand closing around Jensen's arm to stop him.

"Hey, Jensen, man, where're you goin'?"

"I don't know," Jensen intones in his best Clint Eastwood, fixing his eyes down the hall. "It's a big world out there, and sometimes, as they say, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." When Jensen slides a look at Pooch, he breaks at Pooch's 'are you serious' look and grins. "I want to catch my niece's soccer game, maybe eat some Cheetos in honor of our victory."

Pooch nods like he's listening, but he has Jensen pinned beneath one of those deep, thoughtful looks full of concentration and ominous music. "You know this doesn't change anything, right?"

"Uh, come again? Contrary to everyone's lifelong wish, I do not, in fact, have telepathy."

"Jamaar," Pooch says.

And Jensen doesn't know how random kissing ever follows oblique answers, but he is one hundred percent cool with the reality where they do. He, in fact, prides himself on being a team player, going with the flow, rolling with the punches, as they say, or the precursor to raunchy foreplay and equally raunchy sex later. The kiss is actually pretty chaste, but Jensen comes equipped with a photographic memory and a full complement of memories so vivid they would put highlight reels of the best porn Internet could provide to shame. Not that he's trying to ruin the sweet moment, but Pooch's lips on his generally signal a 'commence undressing' sequence that takes Jensen a second to disable. When he does, though, there's just the soft fullness of Pooch's mouth and the solidity of Pooch's fingers squeezing his arm.

"I'm not leaving you, man," Pooch says, and the warm puff of his breath starts to fog Jensen's glasses. "So me and Jolene had better see you in the morning." Pooch pulls away with a smile, his hand still wrapped around Jensen's arm, and waits for Jensen's nod in the affirmative. "She's been keeping up with your niece's games. She's got pictures."

Jensen laughs, surprised, even though he guesses he shouldn't be. Jolene was always thoughtful and sweet. "Sounds like a road trip then." And Jensen knows he doesn't have to ask, but sometimes, he can't help himself. "You drivin'?"

"You always ask dumb questions?"

Jensen holds up his hands with another short laugh. "Hey, someone's gotta work out the logistics."

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, it ain't you."

"That hurts, man." Jensen taps a fist over his heart. "Right here."

Pooch lightly raps a knuckle against Jensen's hand. "Maybe Jolene'll kiss it better."

Jensen smiles and nods. He leans forward for one more kiss, for the surety of Pooch's mouth against his and then bids Pooch good night. The only thing his exit is missing is some cool stage music.


End file.
